Fate/Unlimited War Codes
''Fate/Unlimited War Codes ''(運命/無制限戦争コード,Unmei/ mu seigensensō kōdo) is a Anime and part of the Fate Franchise.It details the 19th Holy Grail.It is an amazing Fan-fiction. It includes Servant Tag-Teaming a single servant to get extra command seals,pure kisses of love among the Servants and tragic backstory reveals for the Master and Servants Pairs. Story Setting Fate/Unlimited Blade Codes takes place sometime in the far future in Fujimaru City with a Mana Reactor Core that is larger than Fuyuki City`s mana pool.The city is being besieged by angry Magus Families who want to experiment on the residents inside.To prevent that the Holy Grail responds to their wishes and grants them servants to protect themselves with. Fujimaru City is the setting for a secret and and violent war among competing magi.For the past three centuries, seven magi were gathered and engage in a Battle Royale, each gambling his or her own life to obtain the Holy Grail,a legendary chalice capable of granting wishes.The past four Holy Grail Wars have typically occurred every sixty years, but the fifth war has eerily started prematurely, only ten years after the fourth war. Each magus, better known as a Master,, is aided by one of the seven summoned spiritual familiars known as Servants,who are the reincarnations of legendary souls from all across time. These resurrected Heroic Spirits possess superhuman characteristics and wield powerful artifacts or abilities called Noble Phantasms.A Noble Phantasm's hidden abilities may be released by invoking its true name, but casual brandishing of a Noble Phantasm is best avoided, for symbolic Noble Phantasms usually belie a Servant's identity, diminishing their competitive advantage. Specific legends may be summoned with the aid of catalysts, which are artifacts, ideas, or experiences similar to or of value to the desired Servant. Only one Servant can be summoned in each war from one of seven classes:Saber, Archer, Lancer, Berserker, Rider, Assassin, and Caster. The Holy Grail is a spiritual artifact, so only astral entities, such as Servants, are capable of touching it. This forces Masters and Servants to cooperate with each other against rival pairs, even if a situation entails fighting to the death. A Master can control a Servant with three Command Spells, which are crystallized miracles issued by the Holy Grail that manifest on a Master's hand. When activated, a Command Spell permits the Servant to accomplish an incredible feat, or permits the Masters to issue an irrevocable and absolute order to the Servant. In the event of a Master's demise, a Servant may choose to bind him or herself to another Master. If a Servant is slain, a Master may ally with a wayward Servant, or pursue sanctuary with the Holy Grail War's impartial supervisor, who is traditionally a delegate of the Church. Plot Fate/Unlimited War Codes chronicles a two-week period in the life of Seven Masters and Servants, who live in Fujimaru City where the story is set. 20 Years Ago,the chosen Seven Masters of the 19th Holy Grail War`s family were cursed and as such they evolved from normal humans into something else.They had immortal traits that they passed onto their children which made the other Magus`s want to experiment on them and as such they ran to a abandoned city and started rebuilding it with better fortifications calling it Fujimaru City.When a Mage manged to kill Shinki descendant of Gilgamesh King of Heroes they call out for help and the Greater Grail answers that call granting them Servants to use in their battle against the Magus`s. They take the help of their servants with ready hands and with their help upgrade the systems making it stronger and able to resist Magus Spells.They form a alliance within the town and start relying on their parents for information and they are able to learn information from how to grow a garden and things like that. Characters As with Tsukihime, the character base in Fate/Unlimited War Codes is extremely comprehensive and expansive, with characters possessing varied and extraordinary abilities. Alliance Members They are the Main Characters of this story due to this Holy Grail War being centered on their story for survival.They along with their servants form the Alliance of Fujimaru City.Because they are always threatened by Magus outside of the city`s walls they are serious,none-joking,and really very stoic. Saber She is Lily`s Servant,an agile and powerful warrior.Loyal, independent, and reserved, Saber acts coldly but is actually suppressing her emotions to focus on her goals. Her class is considered the "Most Outstanding", with excellent ratings in all categories.Her master provides her with more mana than she needs making her able to unleash her Noble Phantasms more than once a day.Her master also has Denial of Nothing a True Magic which made the Magus Association slap a Sealing Designation on her due to her incredible power. Lily Her young and playful Master in Fujimaru City she is the youngest of the Alliance Members but also the genius out of the Alliance Members.A powerful Magus Master she possess the True Magic Denial of Nothing and can provide mana for 6 sets of 7 servants each without breaking out a sweat.Sarcastic but hard-working Lily is a competent Magus Master able to hold her own against more powerful Magus regardless of their age.The Leader of the Alliance and cousin of Blaze,Shinki,and Karen.Her aunt and uncle are Glaciate and Jordan. Shinki Descendant of Gilgamesh the King of Heroes.He is a young boy that lived in the city and possess a unknown magic.He is the cousin of Lily master and Saber and is the older brother of the Master of Lancer Karen.Lives in Fujimaru City with his younger sister Karen Master of Lancer,Glaciate his mother,Jordan his father,and Blaze his elder brother before he was killed walking on the streets, and his parents killed as well along with Shinki. Karen Younger sister of Shinki and descendant of Gilgamesh King of Heroes.She lives in Fujimaru City with her Servant Lancer and Blaze. She is the younger sister to Shinki and Blaze.The second-youngest member in the Alliance of Fujimaru City.She is the other cousin of Lily the Master of Saber and is the second-most powerful Magus in the Alliance after Lily she is the co-leader of the Alliance.The second-smartest genius among the Alliance she is put in high regard. Archer His true identity is that of Shiro Emiya(Good Route) from an alternate timeline who ascended to the Throne of Heroes to become a true Heroic Spirit.He is a kind-hearted but firm Heroic Spirit who only wants the best for his master. Hannah Master of Archer in the Alliance of Fujimaru City.The descendant of Shiro Emiya and Taiga she is the oldest of the Alliance Masters and the other Alliance Members listen to her because her power casting spells and her experience in battle. Lancer The temperamental battle spirit who loves to battle and takes great joy in sparring or finding a worthy enemy.She is very competitive and will take a fight to a enemy no matter how foolish that is.A servant with a huge stomach she is also quiet and suprisely petite in her body frame. Category:Browse